


Daddy's Dirty Little Boy

by Larrieisfireproof



Series: Daddy's Baby Nymph [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Frottage, Harry is like 7, Louis likes to have his ear lobe played with, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Underage - Freeform, daddy!louis, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:42:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrieisfireproof/pseuds/Larrieisfireproof
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes his baby boy. Too much probably. </p><p>Harry likes his daddy. Too much probably. </p><p>They have a bath together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Dirty Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> This is incest beware
> 
>  
> 
> I'm taking prompts for Larry parent/child incest stories in my comments.
> 
> Also, i jokingly put my friend's blog on here as a place to send prompts, and she got like a good number of messages before realizing it was me, but just so you know, the only place to send prompts is in the comments for this.

Louis was tired. 

The day he had at work was less then boring. The entire office insisted that it was their duty to throw a party for Louis’ office anniversary, which was very nice of them, really. Louis was very grateful to be working with such great people, he honestly was.  It’s just that he had woken up that morning with a particularly awful hard on which he had gotten while have a very dirty dream. And it's like, happens to everyone, right? Not a big deal.  
Except that he wasn’t having dirty dreams about hot guys he worked with or that one guy that goes to his gym. No, Louis was having a dirty dream about his 7 year old son.

It had been going on for the last couple of weeks. He’d been going through a dry spell and was obviously very lonely.   
One day Harry came home from school very excited and ready to eat something, he had apparently split his snack with his friends during story time.  
Sitting across from his dad eating a fresh fruit popsicle, Harry made light conversation. But Louis' eyes were glued to his son.   
And he obviously should have looked at it like any other parent would have, like it was normal and not suggestive. But he was horny, and something about the way Harry looked when he was sucking on the stick of frozen juice, how pretty his plump lips looked around it, how the juice slipped out of the corner of his mouth, eyelashes fluttering up to look at him, it made Louis look at his son differently. 

He hated himself for it. But that night, after he’d tucked Harry all snug into bed, he went into his room and had a wank to the thought of just being able to touch his boy’s body.  
Since then it’s only gotten worse; every night he tucks Harry in, every night it leaves him with a massive boner, and every night he tries not to think of his son when he touches himself, and every night he fails. 

The night before was no exception, he’d thought of his baby boy’s pretty body all naked and on display, ready for his daddy’s touch, wanting to touch his daddy in return. It was awful, but louis thought as long as he doesn't act on it, then he’d be fine. At least he hoped.   
So he’d had a dirty dream about making his baby feel really good, making him whine and cry from pleasure, and it had gotten him extra strong morning wood. So what.  
He just had a quick wank, not completely satisfied but it was enough for him to go to work bonerless, albeit a little grumpy.   
And he would have been alright for it too if he weren’t bombarded with a bunch of overly friendly coworkers ready to spend the morning chatting about the past year Louis had worked with them.   
Louis spent the entire work day trying with his everything to not be snappy. He likes most of his co workers, a lot. They we're stand up people, but they were very much the kind of people he would avoid in a bad mood. They were the type to set up conversations that were animated and very susceptible to sarcastic comments that grumpy Louis was liable to make. The whole day was utterly exhausting. 

By the time he picked up Harry from school and drove them both home he was just ready for some peace a quiet. As it turned out Harry had a long day too, he’d learned a lot about the solar system, which was hard work for a 7 year old apparently, because as soon as he finished his snack he went into his daddy's room to have a nap, claiming that Louis’ bed is “always comfier then mine.” 

While Harry slept Louis took advantage of the time and straightened up the flat, letting his mind settle into the quiet hum that was a rarity for him. He did the dishes from breakfast, tidied the living room up, put some finishing touches on a proposal for work, and finally decided to have a bath just to relax his muscles. 

He tiptoed into the master bath so he didn’t wake his beautiful sleeping baby when he passed through the room, pausing only a second to look at how perfect he was. So calm and peaceful in his daddy's big bed, tired after a long day of learning. Louis heart swelled as he forced himself to move on.  
His bathroom was truly one of his favorite places in the flat, purely because he kept it exactly how he liked it. Scented candles littered the window seal by the tub, allowing Louis light when he took baths at night. The shower was the kind built  in an alcove so if he wanted, he could hide in it, away from all his responsibilities just letting the hot water sooth him. The sink had all of his soaps and face washes he uses scattered about, and his mirror was framed with a little fish neckless that harry had made him over summer camp last year. He's decided to keep it there when you realized it fit more like a belt on him. 

The room was filled with things that made him really happy, so he always felt the most at ease in here. Walking in he tuned on the bath water to just the right temperature and made sure to leave what was left of the little bath bomb that was in there from the last bath he took.   
Standing in front of the mirror he stripped off his shirt, trousers, and then his pants; he was standing naked looking at himself. He wasn’t hard for the first time in what felt like years, just relaxed. Ready for a low key night with his son. Hopefully he’ll be able to get through it without any weird thoughts.

Braking his stare away from his reflection, he walks over to the large tub, steps over the side, letting his first foot get used to the tingling warmth before leaving the rest of his body to feel it’s way in. The water’s heat seeped into his bones, liberating him from all of the negative energy he’d had toward himself for how he was thinking of his boy.   
Louis sat back. Closing his eyes and just letting it be calm in his mind and body, breathing in the scent that his bathroom always seemed to have, lavender and vinilla.   
He was relaxing back against one end of the tub, the water sitting a couple inches below his nipples, his left hand resting under the water on his tummy, and the other up against the side, the touch of cold porcelain contrasting the hothothot that was engulfing the rest of his body. This is what i need, he thought, this is going to make me feel looser, ready for the rest of my life. And then he stopped thinking, stopped doing anything, he just let it all be still.   
The air of the room was settled, everything in it aiding Louis in his escape from his thoughts. For a whole ten minutes he was lost to the silence engulfing the space.  
“Daddy?” a tired little voice sounds through the stagnent air. 

Louis’ eyes open and he turns his head over to see his sleepy baby, up from his nap, standing in the doorway of the bathroom, in only his little pants, with furrowed brows. Fuck his tummy looked so soft, little legs all lengthy and sweet. Harry's always so pretty. 

“Hi, love. Did you just wake up from your nap?” Louis says, voice as soft and quiet as he can muster.

Harry nods, still frowning. God his little face is so perfect, eyes still puffy and sleepy. Louis wants to press kisses into his eyelids, and his nose. Wants to kiss him, sweetly, no tongue until after he gets to feel his pink lips for a couple minutes. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” He asks fixing his brow down into an expression that matches his son’s. Keeping it normal. Trying, at least.

“I’m sleepy still.” Harry replies.

Louis’ heart flutters at his baby’s sweetness, always so cute when he’s tired. 

“Want to come cuddle with daddy in here?" Louis pauses for a breath. "After that we can get you all cleaned up so you don’t have to have a bath before bed tonight.” It'll save time, he tells himself, that's why he asked. Not because he wants to feel his baby's naked body against his. Because that was wrong, and Louis wasn't that kind of guy, right? 

Harry nods again, moving into the room further, taking off his pants quickly, in a hurry to cuddle his daddy. Louis' cock twitched at his eagerness.   
He lifts up his hand to help his boy step in at the end of the tub where Louis’ feet are already lying. Guiding him into the warmth the water still held. Once Harry is in the water he kneels, reaching a hand out to steady himself, he scoots higher up Louis’ side, until he’s up to his daddy’s right hip. Clumsily Harry lifts his knee over so he’s straddling him, one knee on each side of his body.   
Louis heart stops for a second, as he wills his body not to react to his son’s cozen cuddling position, refusing to let his weird fantasies come between the relationship he’s built with his son. Carefully Louis brings his hand to his baby’s back, guides him down so he’s laying flat against his chest, gently moving his hand up and down on his back. 

The fact that his boy is naked hasn’t stopped playing in his mind, even as Louis actively tries to think of something else. The sight of his pretty little bum is visible to him from how they were laying. Louis' cock right below it, right up against his boy, getting harder by the second.   
His chest was covered by a baby boy, his baby boy, whose mouth was right at louis’ collar bones. He could lean down and kiss him, just for a second, it wouldn’t be abnormal, not if it was just a peck. 

Every nerve in Louis’ body longed for Harry to wiggle around and touch his daddy, for Louis to touch his baby. But before Louis could move, Harry was putting his thumb into his mouth. Louis took a breath, thankful for the distraction from his thoughts, looking down at his son, he tugged his hand away from his mouth. 

“Baby we’ve talked about you not sucking your thumb anymore. It’s not what big boys do, remember.” Louis said, trying to sound firm but really just sounding fond. His baby was so beautiful on top of his daddy like this, body all soft on Louis chest.   
Harry’s brow furrowed again, and he lifted his head up to look at his daddy. “But I have to daddy, my mouth is in the mood to suck on something!” he reasoned like it was something his daddy should understand. Louis wanted to turn off his brain, turn off all the dirty things he could tell his baby in answer of that. 

His cock got harder and twitched a little, not too much, not enough for harry to really notice, at least. He took a shuddering breath trying to think of something, anything to say in response that didn’t make him sound like the only thing stopping him from full on rubbing off on his son was sheer willpower. 

“Well baby, you can’t suck on your thumb, you know that.” He said, trying to stand his ground. Running his hand down Harry's back, needing to touch him, even if it was just how he normally did.

Harry did not look pleased. He looked at his daddy hard for a good long second, then he looked around the room, and down at his daddy’s body before finally looking back up and Louis and saying, “Well then can i suck on you’re nipple, daddy?”

Louis’ eyes just about popped out of his head at that. Jesus christ, his son was actually trying to kill him. His heart was beating intensely in his chest and his whole body was on edge again, such a contrast to when he was bathing alone. How could he say no to that. His boy wanted it, he wanted it, needed it. His baby's mouth so pretty and redredred Quickly he gathered his thoughts.   
“Baby, no it’s not right for family to do that.” Louis’ voice was weak and unsure, like he was going against his entire body when he said it. Because he kind of was. 

“But daddy, Auntie Lots let’s baby George suck on her nipple!” Harry argued. 

“Yes, but he’s a little baby, Haz.” Louis tired.

“I’m you’re little baby boy, daddy. You called me that last night.” Harry whined back. Louis' resolve was crumbling. He tried hurriedly to apply logic.  
Louis stopped and thought about it. It’s not like it would be sexual, if he let harry suck on his nipple. It was just for comfort, for his baby boy. Harry still was his baby boy, mind. If he wanted it who was his father to deny him that? Especially after putting his foot down with the thumb sucking.   
Louis was amazed at how he could have said no in the first place. 

“Alright baby, if you’re mouth is just absolutely in need of something to suck on.” He told him, giving him a rub on the back.   
Harry smiled wide and right away leaned scooted down a little, making his hips just right snug up against Louis’ balls. Once he was in his comfortable position he leaned his head down and took louis nipple in his pretty little mouth. 

It was absolute euphoria for him, his boy attached to his body, sucking lightly and comfortably, making the same noise a baby would with a pacifier. His whole body going even tenser, his cock now so hard he had no idea how his son didn’t feel it. Then again he was pretty busy making louis feel incredible. His son was an expert sucker, in Louis’ opinion, very firm hold on the little nub, but very soft lips, heaven.   
Everything was perfect for a couple of minutes. Louis was silently getting off on this feeling, his baby boy’s mouth on his chest, making him so turned on, so hard, for his little pretty baby, his boy. He couldn’t help but let out a moan when Harry’s little tongue flicked the nub in his mouth. 

Harry’s eyes shot up to his daddy, mouth coming off of his nipple with a pop.

“Does it feel really good for you, daddy?” Harry asks smiling. 

Louis does all he can not to audibly groan at how absolutely hot his baby sounds asking that, like he wants nothing else then to please his daddy. Louis want that so bad. Wants his baby. He just nods his head at him. 

Harry’s mouth goes back onto him again, and this time Louis doesn’t hold back his moans. His boy’s mouth is on him, and he’s going to have a spectacular wank after he gets out of the bath.   
Harry continues sucking on him like that for few moments before he pulls off again, and places a hard kiss to the now abused little nub. Louis’ eyes shoot open again and his moan comes out of his mouth with out warning when he sees his little boys big innocent eyes looking up at him. 

Then, just like that, harry tuns head and kisses right next to the nipple on louis’ chest. and then he presses another just slightly above that, and more here and there, peppering them all over his daddy’s chest, over to the other nipple, and back to the center. 

“What are you doing baby?” Louis asks, breathlessly. 

“My mouth is in the kissing mood now, daddy.” Harry states simply, again like it should be understood. 

Louis starts to panic at how wrong this is, how absolutely utterly wrong on ever level it is to let his innocent little baby do this to him, to like it, to never want it to stop. His protests get caught on a moan when his baby starts kissing up the side of his neck, brushing his lips over Louis’ throat. He keeps going, with his lips wet, he kisses up Louis’ jaw line, then nosing all along there. 

When he get’s to the bottom of louis’ earlobe he gives it a kiss, which makes louis moan really loudly, because for whatever reason, his ears have always acted like a second g-spot almost during sex. 

“Daddy,” Harry whispers in louis’ ear. 

Louis mumbles out a quick, “yeah baby?”

“Do I make your willy hard?” Harry breathes as he continues to nose along his daddy’s jaw. 

Louis freezes. He doesn’t know how to respond to that, he can’t tell the truth. Can he? 

“Um,” Louis swallows, “why do you ask baby?” 

“Because sometimes, when you rub my back at bed time, it makes my willy hard, and then i have to rub it to feel good again. And i think about you rubbing me all over.” Harry pauses to kiss louis’ jaw, “And two nights ago when it was monday, your willy was hard, like it is now, when you put me to bed, i saw it through your pajamas. And i thought maybe you rubbed it thinking about me rubbing you all over.” He doesn’t stop nosing all along his daddy’s face.

Louis’ breathing is completely sporadic. His baby has touched himself, he touched himself thinking about him, he wanted his daddy to touch him all over the place. Louis was malfunctioning, his whole body so sprung up at his boy’s words, his cock was leaking into the water. All the while his boy was still rubbing his face against louis’ jaw, seemingly liking the way his stubble deals against him, and Louis was like a loaded gun.  
 Never been this turned on in his life. It was all so wrong still, so so wrong. But louis’ heart bursting at the thought that his boy wanted him too. He turned his head to look over at his boys face.

“I do baby. I think about you when i’m rubbing by willy. I think about you touching it, and sucking on it. And i think about me touching yours too. Your pretty little baby cock. I think about putting it my mouth and making you feel good with my tongue. And i think about giving you lots of kisses on all over the place. And sucking on your sweet little tongue. Think about it being in my mouth.” Louis starts saying it, and he couldn’t stop. He let his thoughts go free. Talking to his baby boy about how much he wanted him. 

Harry whined above him shifting his hips down and pressing his little hard cock against louis’ balls, only making him harder. 

“Daddy, i want all that,” he quietly moans into the side of louis’ face. “Wanna kiss your mouth.”

And harry leaned in and put his open, soft baby lips over his daddy’s and let him take control of his mouth. Louis wasted no time in sliding his tongue into his boy’s mouth, sliding it around and tasting all of his baby. His hands were sliding up and down Harry’s back, sinking low onto his bum only briefly before pulling them back up again. Above him Harry whined into his mouth and Louis pulled his tongue back to let harry’s tongue wonder. instead lightly licking at his bottom lip.  Harry slid his tongue into his daddy’s mouth obviously mimicking his daddy’s actions, and right away louis started sucking lightly on it. 

Louis let his hands hands rest on harry’s bum, finally, and harry’s responded by jerking his hips forwards, and Louis groaned at the feeling of his baby boy’s little cock against him. Kneading at the soft little perfect bum in his hands louis felt harry’s hand brush his nipple accidentally and pulled back from the kiss to moan loudly. Harry had right away gone back to kissing at the his daddy’s jaw line right where it met louis’ lobe. 

“Daddy,” his breath sent shivers down louis’ spine, “my willy is really hard, i think. Want you to rub it.” Harry finishes and then sucks louis’ earlobe into his mouth, flicking over it his his tongue and making Louis see white. 

“O-okay baby.” Louis breathes out. “Can you stand up for me? stand right in front of daddy’s face?” 

Harry nods with the lobe still in his mouth before popping off of it and then rubbing his nose against it like he had been all night. Something about the way that felt made louis just about come right there. Instead, he let his hands slide off of his boy’s bum as he rose to his knees, still straddling his daddy. then he moved his knee over Louis’ lag and stood up, shakily, water dripping off his sweet soft baby skin, his hard little cock all angry against his tummy, on display for his daddy to look at and touch. 

Louis’ moved so he was sitting up higher back against the back of the tub, and he pulled harry’s lags closer so that he was, again straddling his daddy’s hips. He put his hands on harry’s thighs, rubbing them with his thumbs. He looked up a Harry with a hungry smile.

“You want daddy to rub your cock?” Louis asks for conformation, and because saying it is getting him off. 

“Yes daddy please, it’s starting to hurt.” Harry looks so ernest when he says it, so sweet. 

“Yeah, i know you do baby. You want daddy to suck on your pretty little cock too, don’t you? You want daddy to do that, baby?” Louis practically moans out as his continues to run circles into his boy’s thighs, looking up at him for an answer. 

“Yeah daddy, i want that so bad. please.” Harry whines out desperately.  

Louis finally lifts his right hand up to grab his baby’s pretty little cock between his two fingers and thumb, sliding it the short distance up and down, swiping his thumb across the head. Above him Harry is a mess, moaning at the feeling of getting a hand job for the first time. Louis was looking up at him in awe as he continues to works his boy’s cock with his hand. Then, he sweeps down and takes him in his mouth, sucking gently and swirling his tongue around the whole length. 

“Daddy, oh!” Harry moaned placing his little hands and knotting them in his daddy’s hair. “Daddy your mouth is so good. I feel like a need to go pee pee, daddy. Please, oh. D-daddy stop, i think i’m bonn go pee.” 

Louis pulled off for a second licking at the head, “It’s okay baby, let it go, means you’re gonna come. Come for daddy, baby.” 

Louis put his mouth back on for a brief second before he felt his baby boy tense up above him and heard and high pitched breathy, “Daddy.” Louis pulled off and placed his hands on his baby’s hips, pulling him down onto his lap and holding him as he felt the shocks of his first given orgasm rock through his body. Rubbing his back in circle to help ground him. 

After a minute or so, Louis help tight to Harry’s body and went to stand up, his legs were a little bit shaky from having sat so long, but once he caught his balance, he was alright. Quickly he kicked the drain switch on, and then stepped out of the bath tub into the carpet. He looked around and saw a stack of towels on the shelf by the sink and silently thanked his past self for remembering to do laundry yesterday. He grabbed the one that was on top, a big almost blanket of a towel, and wrapped it around he and Harry, with the hand that wasn’t holding his baby.

He walked into his bedroom, the bed being only feet away from the bathroom thankfully, and looked down. It was only unmade on one side from where harry had taken his nap what felt like hours ago. Gently, he placed Harry down on the bed before he climbed in on the other side, throwing the towel off to the side. Laying back he looked over at Harry, whose eyes were lidded and looking right back at his. 

“Was that nice, baby?” Louis asked turning on his side, placing a hand on Harry’s tummy to rub light circles, like he always does. 

“You made me feel so good, Daddy.” Harry smiled hazily. 

“Yeah? What did you like best baby?” Louis asked smiling back at his boy, all tuckered out from his orgasm, the orgasm that Louis got to give to him. 

“Liked it a lot when i got you make happy noises when i was sucking on your ear.” Harry giggles at that, like it was embarrassing to admit, “And i liked it when you sucked on my cock, so much, daddy. It made me feel hot and tingly all over.” 

Louis was already so hard from all of what happened in the tub, but his cock must have gotten at least twice as big from hearing that. His boy liked making him moan, enough that he mentioned it without anybody asking. Louis was going to explode from how turned on he was. 

“You can get me to make happy noises again if you wanted. You could touch daddy’s cock, baby.” Louis says rubbing his hand higher onto Harry’s chest, brushing over his little nipples . 

“Daddy.” Harry whines at him, “I wanna touch and suck your cock like you did to mine. Wanna make you make happy noises, it makes my cock feel so good when you do.” 

“Yeah baby, come suck daddy’s cock like he did to yours.” Louis replies turning so he’s laying on his back. Cock on his stomach, leaking pre-come all over it. 

Harry climbs over so he’s on knees in between his daddy’s spread legs, hands on his upper thighs. Harry looks up into louis’ eye’s for a second, careful to make sure he’s in the right place. Louis smiles down at his beautiful baby boy, about to suck his daddy’s big hard cock, make him come so hard. 

“You’re doing good baby, now just put your hands around my cock, gently squeeze and move them up and down. And then you can give it kisses and suck on it if you want.” Louis says encouragingly, wants to make sure his baby is comfortable. 

Harry moves his hands from Louis’ thighs and brings them towards his length. With his right hand he takes hold of the base of his daddy’s cock, bringing his left help. Louis let out a loud moan over Harry’s head, finally getting some relief from what felt like hours of being hard. Harry got more confidant after that, seeing that he was clearly doing something to warrant that kind of response. He started moving his hand up and down on the cock slowly, going a little fast when his daddy moans and his hips buck up. 

“Baby, you doing so good for daddy, making me feel so good.” Louis moaned out the whole sentence, eyes closed, focusing on his baby’s hands moving on him. 

Harry took that as sign to move on, so he leaned down still moving his hands and placed a kiss to the underside to his daddy’s cock. Louis’ hips snapped up right away, muttering a quick, “Fuck baby, sorry.” And harry kept going, placing closed mouth kisses all up and down the underside and then up the sides and finally he placed one kiss to the tip. 

“Baby, daddy needs your mouth baby, wanna feel you suck on me please, baby. You’re such a good baby boy for daddy.” Louis was saying it without his brains permission, lost in the absolute pleasure of his baby. 

Harry complied right away, and wasted to time putting his mouth over the tip of his daddy’s big hard leaking cock and swirled his tongue around it, tasting the pre come and moaning onto the cock, shooting vibrations into his daddy’s body. Harry continued to move his hands up and down listening has Louis’ moans and whimpers got quicker and higher pitched. 

“B-baby i’m gonna come, you might want t-to move your mouth off me.” Louis said stammering through it. 

Harry moved his mouth off with a pop and instead went back to his well-know signature move of nosing all along the length and placing random kisses on it. Near his chin he felt his daddy’s balls draw closer to his body and then his whole body went tense and as harry leaned his head back to look at this face he saw white gooey stuff shoot out of his daddy’s cock, most of which landed on his hands and his daddy’s stomach, but one string of goop landed right on Harry’s lips.   
He took his come coated hands away from Louis’ length and sat in-between his legs waiting for him to stop shaking and open his eyes.

 It took about a minute or so but Louis finally blinked his eyes open and looked straight at His baby boy sitting looking back at him with come streaked across both of his lips. He moved forward coming to lay down by Louis, slotting in beside him, tummy flush to his daddy’s side, and hooking his leg over. He pushes his face in so he’s nosing at Louis’ jaw again, smearing the come all through the stubble.

“Was that good daddy?” Harry whispers into his ear. 

Louis feels like words could not describe how amazing the orgasm he just had was. Was the best he’s ever felt before. 

“Yes baby, you are so perfect. Made daddy come so hard, made me feel good.” Louis says back. 

“Did I make you squirt that white stuff you got on me?” Harry continues, innocently.

Louis’ worn out cock gave a small twitch. “Yeah baby, that’s called come. It happens to people when they feel good. You’ll squirt come too when you get older baby.” Louis explains.”Bet yours will taste so good, too.” he adds as an after though. 

“You can eat it?” Harry asks after pressing a kiss to Louis jaw. It was making Louis’ dick twitch more, starting to stiffen up again. 

“Yeah baby, do you want to try some of mine? You don’t have to, but you can if you want.” Louis offers, rubbing his baby’s bum a little with the hand thats holding Harry to his side. 

“Want some.” Is all Harry says. He doesn't stop pressing opened mouth kisses to Louis jaw, almost sucking on the skin. His baby knew exactly how to get his daddy hard. He'd somehow already learned. 

“Yeah? Louis asks, as he takes a little bit of the come on his stomach and bringing it to his baby’s lips. Harry take the fingers into his mouth sucking the spunk off and swirling his tongue around them. When he’s finished licking them clean Louis pulls his fingers out and looks him curiously.

“What do you think, baby?” Louis asks. 

“You taste good daddy, salty like a pretzel.” He says licking his lips. 

Louis smiles at his baby, amazed at how sexy he is by just being himself. He could feel his cock getting stiff again, apparently having no memory of the orgasm he had not 10 minutes earlier. He felt it give another little twitch when his baby boy reached his fingers out and scooped up more of his daddy’s come and bringing it to his mouth again. 

“Mmm, I really like your come daddy.” Harry whispered into his ear after pulling his fingers out for more. He continued to scoop up the come and eat it, until finally there was no more come on his daddy’s stomach. By that time Louis was hard again and he couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that his innocent little baby’s cock tasted so good, couldn’t believe that he gotten Louis off with his mouth and hands, couldn’t believe that he loved his daddy’s come so much, and he couldn’t believe that Louis’ cock could get hard again that fast after his baby made him come. 

“Daddy,” Harry speaks quietly

“Yeah, love?” Louis replies. 

“My cock is all hard again, because you’ve rubbing my bum.” Harry says. 

“My cock is hard again, too baby. You looked so pretty eating my come. And your mouth is so good giving me kisses. Love it when you suck on my ear baby.” Louis responds, not letting up on where he’s rubbing his baby’s bum. 

“I wanna rub my cock against yours. I can sit in you lap like in the bath. I’ll suck on your ear too, daddy, want to.” Harry whines into his neck. 

Louis lets out a groan at that, his baby boy is so dirty, so perfectly dirty, it’ll be the death of him.   
“Yeah, come sit on daddy’s lap baby, want to rub up against you, want to feel you pretty little dick.” He say breathily. 

Harry wastes no time in climbing up onto his daddy, straddling him yet again so that their cock were lined up together, and Louis took the opportunity to grab his baby’s bum in both hands. Harry’s face fell right at the perfect place to suck on his daddy’s ear. Louis started bucking his hips up slowly at first, and then when he found the right amount of friction started to go faster. Harry tried to meet his pace, rubbing his little prick against his daddy’s and letting out a little breathy sound each time. 

Louis’ hands found their roll in squeezing Harry’s bum cheeks and pushing him down as he was pushing up. They discovered their sweet spots on each others bodies and thrusted there. Louis thought he was in absolute heaven when Harry tugged his ear lobe into his mouth, tickling it with his tongue as he ground his hips down with effort. 

“Fuck, baby. Oh oh oh god” Louis breathed out, “You’re so fucking pretty baby, so dirty too, such a pretty little baby for your daddy, getting him off with your mouth and your body. Such a dirty boy indeed.” 

Harry whimpered into his daddy’s ear, sucking harder on the lobe. 

“Do you like that baby? Like be called daddy’s dirty baby? That’s what you are, your such a dirty baby, you’re little cock so hard for me. Love it when i rub you baby, don’t you? Yeah, because you’re daddy’s dirty little boy.” Louis whispered into his ear, bringing both of them to their edge. 

Harry pulled off Louis’ ear and just concentrated on moving his hips chasing his orgasm. Louis took the chance and spread his baby’s bum apart, rubbing his finger over the little dry hole. Above him Harry’s hips slowed as he neared the edge. 

“Come on, baby, can daddy’s dirty little boy come for his daddy?” Louis whispered to him, and a second after harry still letting out a loud moan and falling loose and plaint in his daddy’s arms. Louis held him there and continued to rut up against him, kneading his bum and chasing his own orgasm. In his arms, Harry lifted his head. 

“Come in my mouth daddy, wanna eat your come.” He said quietly, spent. 

On top of him Harry got off of his and crawled over so that his mouth was level with his dads leaking cock. Brave from previous experience, he dove right in, taking hold of the cock and pumping it up and in his hand. He gave it a few kisses, licked off the pre-come, and finally sank his mouth over the tip. He moved his hand even faster and sucked hard at it, tonguing the slit, awaiting his prize. Louis was a moaning mess above him, making sounds he didn’t even know he could make. 

Just like last time Harry saw his daddy’s balls draw up close to his body and this time he kept his mouth right on the tip. The first warm string of jizz shot up into his mouth, hitting the back of his throat and then the second and third and so on until his mouth was full and it was dripping out the side of his mouth, falling down his daddy’s cock. When Louis finished coming,Harry pulled off and waited again for his daddy to stop shaking and open his eyes. 

As soon as he did open his eyes Harry climbed on top of him again, legs on either side, and lean down, mouth still full of come, some leaking and dripping down his chin in an obscene way. Their lips met in a slimy way and then Louis opened his mouth for his baby, and Harry spit some of the come into his his daddy’s mouth so he could taste it too. They kissed like that. Come sliding back and forth between their mouths, some of it escaping in the transfer, and dripping down. After what felt like hours in that kiss they both pulled back and swallowed what come they had left in their respective mouths. 

Harry stayed there, on his daddy like this, tired from having both given and taken two orgasms. Eventually he lifted his head up to look at his daddy. 

“Am I really your dirty little boy?” Harry asks earnestly. 

Louis rubs his back. “Do you want to be, baby?” he asks. 

“So much.” Harry answered honestly.

“Then of course, sweetheart. You did so good for me today, made me come like i’ve never come before.” He told his boy, in a hushed tone. 

“You made me feel so good too,” he paused, and then in a secretive tone he said, “I liked when you touched in-between my bum cheeks, make my cock tingly.” 

Louis’ heart fluttered at the innocence his baby could still exude after making him come in his mouth and then kissing him so he could share the come.

“Next time i’ll make you feel really nice there, okay pumpkin?” Louis says happily. 

“I might need another nap before next time, daddy.” Harry says truthfully. 

Louis gives a hearty chuckle, “Me too baby. A nap and then more fun?” Louis asks pulling the covers over the two of them where they lay, Harry on top of him.

“Mhm.” Harry says, already drifting off. 

Louis took a second to think about how fucking wrong even thing they had just done was. And he realized he didn’t care. His boy was pleased, and he was too. What else mattered? 


End file.
